lilly potter blood of the pharaohs 2
by molly122
Summary: I reach the clearing were Percy and I always meet. He looks me in the face and we both say the same thing at the same time "happy hunger games and may the odds be ether in your favour." lilys name is called in the reaping and she is forced into a relasonship although she has a thing with percy. Kane chronicles and the hunger games also mentiond. T cause its the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**a.n i don't own any martial used**

Percy and I pick up our rods and head to the lake. The water is cool and comforting. Percy leans over and whispers something to a floating girl before jumping in so I follow his lead and start to sing as we hunt "I came, I saw, tore down these walls Block one way, I'll find another You know you'll always be discovered If it's me, you choose, I can't lose I'm in love with you if you love me too, yeah Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same We'll be swimming in the same direction And we'll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two We're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun And love is all we need Now fear's on the run We've already won Now march with the band, raise your right hand .We've only just begun" I pause and let the mokingjays copy the verse.

It bounces around the trees and I smile before they stop and I continue to sing "I took a vow to never let you down When it's us, there ain't no competition I can be the star on which you're wishing I never doubted for a moment it's true I love all of you if you love me too, yeah Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same We'll be swimming in the same direction And we'll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two We're marching to the future, yeah, just me and you So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun And love is all we need Now fear's on the run We've already won Now march with the band, raise your right hand We've only just begun ." The birds repeat it for 5 minutes before I end the song "Only just begun, only just begun, only just begun So don't ever change, and I'll stay the same We'll be swimming in the same direction And we'll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two 'Cause we're marching to the future, it's me and you So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun And love is all we need Now fear's on the run We've already won Now march with the band, raise your right hand We've only just begun It's the moment of truth, I'm counting on you This army of two I've only just begun It's the moment of truth, I'm counting on you This army of two I've only just begun"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(time skip reaping) Sadie, Carter, Dad and I sit around the table sipping milk from Sadie's goat Lady. A big gong rings symbolizing we would have to go the square. While I walk slowly toward the square I put on my iPod and start to sing "You're a troublemaker You're a troublemaker...You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl. You had me hooked again from the minute you sat way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' aroundAfter a drink or two I was putty in your hands.I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..Trouble troublemaker, yeah. That's your middle name, oh oh oh...I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brainAnd I wanna know...Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can"I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker!" Percy smiles from were he stands "It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name, oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know...Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can"I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can" Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker"

I pause as the peacekeeper pierces my vain "Maybe I'm insane 'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing Thinking one day we gon' change But you know just how to work that back And make me forget my name What the hell you do I won't remember i'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer, yeah! Typical middle name is Prada Fit you like a glove, girl I'm sick of the drama You're a troublemaker But damn girl it's like I love the trouble And I can't even explain why(Yeah!)Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can "Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can" Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker." I stand in the 16 year olds section and hope my name wont be called. and its not its "Sadie Kane". Once I fell off a tree while waiting for game that's hoe it feels now all the air sucked out of my lungs.

"No" I shout "I volunteer as a tribute" and walk up to the stage calmly. I just have time to wish it isn't Percy that's the male tribute when Effie says " Fred weasly" and I have a rapid flash back. _Fred and I walk around the park and meet two people._ I snap out of it and whisper "Fred" but no one can hear.


End file.
